Imagina
by Layla Redfox
Summary: [Tan solo imagina gritar tanto que se te desgarre la garganta, pero no duele. No duele de ninguna manera, ni siquiera duelen las heridas físicas, los cortes en las manos, en tus dedos. Nada de eso se compara a lo que Sanemi siente en el momento en que su hermano le habla con sus últimas fuerzas, despidiéndose de él.] Drabble sobre los hermanos Shinazugawa / Manga 179 spoilers


**Imagina**

.

.

* * *

*spoilers del Manga 179*

* * *

.

.

Imagina ponerte en el lugar de una persona que lo ha perdido todo.

Imagina ser alguien que está definitivamente solo en el mundo, sin ninguna razón valiosa por la cuál luchar. Tan solo que no es capaz de sentir emociones de nuevo, más que dolor, más que ira, más que culpa.

Imagina haber perdido a tu familia, a tu madre, a tu mejor amigo, a tu maestro, a tu hermano.

Tan solo imagina vivir toda una vida llena de sacrificios que fueron hechos en vano. Porque la única cosa, la única persona que te quedaba en el cruel y oscuro mundo, ya no está.

Imagina vivir un infierno, donde lo peor no son los demonios que acechan y asesinan inocentes, donde lo peor no son las personas que maltratan al más débil. el infierno es ver como la única cosa importante, que le daba sentido a tu vida, se desvanece entre tus manos, con lagrimas en los ojos y lamentos surgiendo de sus labios.

Imagina no tener ni siquiera un cuerpo al que hacerle un funeral, al que enterrar bajo la tierra para visitarlo y recordar.

Imagina haber dado todo, para que la vida te golpee en la cara, para que el mundo se venga en tu contra. Para que al final, tu vida se quede vacía y sin dirección.

Tan solo imagina.

Fingir que odias a la persona más importante de tu vida para mantenerla lejos.

Querer arrancarle los ojos para que no sea capaz de luchar.

Hacerlo sentir más insignificante que un insecto para que también te odie.

Imagina desconocer a esa persona por completo, hasta que el punto de decirle que sería mejor si no existiera, y que sus palabras, sus sentimientos, metas, sus disculpas, no te importan en lo más mínimo.

Imagina que la persona por la cual te hiciste más fuerte desaparezca en un parpadeo. Que termine salvándote la vida, siendo en parte la razón por la cual estas sobreviviendo al duro infierno de la vida.

Que se haya sacrificado por tu culpa.

Imagina pensar que quien debías morir eras tú, y no tu hermano menor.

Tan solo imagina gritar tanto que se te desgarre la garganta, pero no duele. No duele de ninguna manera, ni siquiera duelen las heridas físicas, los cortes en las manos, en tus dedos.

Nada de eso se compara a lo que Sanemi siente en el momento en que su hermano le habla con sus últimas fuerzas, despidiéndose de él.

Odia que siga disculpándose, que haya dado todo por perdido, que siga considerándose un inútil.

Odia la idea de que Genya este muriendo y él siga con vida.

Se aferra, grita, desesperado, ruega a todos los dioses del cielo que no se lo lleven, pero sucede.

La ropa de su hermano cae entre sus manos y se mueve con facilidad porque ya no hay un cuerpo el cual vestir ni al cual sostenerse.

La ropa de Genya se mancha con la sangre de Sanemi cuando él la abraza con fuerza, con ira, con tristeza. Gritando y llorando su nombre.

―No te vayas ―gimotea, sin fuerzas, con la garganta cerrada y la visión borrosa de tanto llorar―. No me dejes solo.

Pero es tarde, porque su hermano se ha ido. Mientras que él…

"_Quería que sobrevivieran"_

…sigue con vida.

Imagina que todas las personas importantes para ti mueren, sin importar que tan fuerte seas, sin importar lo mucho que quieras protegerlas.

Sin importar lo mucho que las ames.

Todos mueren. Al final todos mueren.

Así que, imagina una razón paran seguir viviendo, si cuando ya no te queda absolutamente nada, ¿Cuál es el punto exactamente?

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: He escrito esto porque quería escribir algo de una vez sobre Kimetsu no Yaiba, al menos algo que pueda concluir, porque tengo muchos escritos comenzados pero sin finalizar de momento, que en su mayoría son de color rosa y cargados de risa. Así que hago mi debut con un drabble que me ha revivido las lagrimas que solté en la mañana al ver el manga de esta semana.

Un escrito para los hermanos Shinazugawa, que sin duda, merecían ser felices.

Eso es todo, gracias por leer.

.

PD: Para este fandom puede que solo escriba cosas del AU escolar y sus derivados, porque a partir de ahora el universo canon del manga para mi _no existe._


End file.
